Especial de Natal
by Namiroronoa
Summary: Luffy desejava com todas as forças uma arvore de Natal,a tripulação se uniu para realizar o tão sonhado desejo do garoto, o que podera ter acontecido enquantos eles bucavam o natal perfeito?


Pessoal, fiz um especial de natal sobre One Piece (alguma novidade?)

Eu amei escrever isso, eu fiz enquanto olhava um filme natalino.

Me inspirei e esta ai! Espero que gostem!  
Diexem review!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**  
**

**Especial de Natal**

Usopp e Luffy encaravam-se, alguns tripulantes olhavam-se frustrados, exceto Zoro, Nami, Sanji e Robin.

- Usopp, eu quero uma árvore de natal.

O narigudo olhou de canto para o capitão, logo após virou-se para a ilha próxima e um calafrio percorreu sua espinha.

- Luffy, olhe aquela ilha, as árvores são imensas eu sinto uma aura estranha ali.

Ele se atira ao chão com um pouco de sangue falso nas mãos, seus olhos marejados tem uma visão ampla de seus nakamas.

- Eu tenho a doença _" não posso descer nessa ilha"._

Chopper foi correndo ao atirador, choramingando ele olhou para seus amigos e disse desesperado:

- Usopp vai morrer, precisamos de um médico.

Franky olhou confuso para a pequena rena, ele suspirou soltando uma baforada.

- Você é o doutor aqui, e outra esse narigudo está fingindo.

Nami revirou os olhos já cansada da discussão, Luffy choramingava rolando de um lado para o outro no assoalho do navio.

- Eu quero uma árvore de natal.

A navegadora se aproximou do capitão puxando pela gola da camisa.

- Teremos uma árvore de natal, então pare com esses dramas senão terei que soca-lo.

- **SUGUEEEEEEE**, pessoal escutaram teremos uma árvore de natal!

Ela sorriu soltando o moreno no chão, embaladamente aproximou-se de Sanji fazendo um beicinho.

- Sanji-kun, poderia ir pegar algum pinheiro naquela ilha, por favor?

O rosto do loiro tomou uma coloração vermelha, seu olho visível havia tomado forma de um enorme coração, ele começou a rodopiar em volta de Nami, enquanto falava suas típicas frases de amor.

**- CLARO, NAMI-SAN, O SEU PRINCIPE IRA FAZER QUALQUER DESEJO SEU!**

Zoro que estava sentado no chão, colocou os braços atrás do pescoço apoiando-se sobre a parede, num tom desligado falou:

- Ero-cooker, só não traga a mata inteira.

O cozinheiro aproximou-se chutando Zoro que rapidamente se defendeu com a bainha da katana.

- O que você disse, marimo de merda?

Ambos ficaram se encarando, raios atravessavam seus olhos, quando foram surpreendidos por vários golpes em suas cabeças.

- Parem já os dois.

- Mulher maldita.

- Ah Nami-san é a melhor!

A navegadora apontou o dedo para o espadachim que se afastava sorrateiramente, ele soltou um olhar irritado para a garota.

- Zoro, você ira junto com o Sanji-kun.

**- O QUE? EU ME NEGO A AJUDAR AQUELE COOKER MALDITO.**

Ela estreitou os olhos, uma cara amarrada brotou em sua face jovial, ele não se intimidou.

- Sua divida duplicara e outra....

* * *

Sanji estava sentado na parte frontal da pequena balsa, Zoro remava com três galos enormes em sua cabeça e murmurava alguns palavrões.

- Maldita mulher dos infernos.

O cozinheiro escutou em alto som as palavras proferidas pelo espadachim.

- Seu merda, pare de falar mau da minha adorada Nami-san.

O rapaz deu de ombros voltando a remar, num tom ríspido disse:

- Eu falo de quem eu quiser, cabeça de queijo.

Os dois garotos começaram a brigar sobre a balsa, palavrões e xingamentos eram proferidos de todos os lados, Chopper e Robin que observavam a cena do Sunny, só zelavam que os dois chegassem vivos na ilha.

- Será que aqueles dois ficaram bem?

A arqueologa sorriu para a pequena rena, ela voltou seus olhos azuis para o mar e uma gota formou-se em sua cabeça.

- É claro que sim, doutor-san.

Franky juntou-se a eles, seus óculos reluziam com o reflexo das águas do mar, ele sorriu em olhar para a ilha.

- Algo errado, ciborgue-san?

Ele sorriu para a garota de cabelos negros e o pequeno doutor, apontou em direção a ilha que era rodeada por diversos pinheiros.

- Aqueles pinhos são uns dos melhores que já trabalhei, espero que aqueles dois idiotas façam um bom trabalho trazendo uma árvore bonita.

Chopper tinha brilho nos olhos ao escutar aquilo de Franky, Robin guardava cada informação que aprendia satisfeita, enquanto isso Nami estava em sua habitual cadeira lendo o jornal da GrandLine, Brook, Usopp e Luffy estavam abraçados rodopiando pelo convés cantarolando músicas natalinas, a navegadora olhou para o seu nublado, sentindo as leves rajadas de vento, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

- Eu acho que será perfeito.

Ela gesticulava baixinho quando Luffy enfiou o rosto sobre o jornal que a garota lia, curioso ele perguntou:

- O que será perfeito?

- Nada demais, Luffy... mas poderia fazer o favor de tirar esse seu rosto de borracha do jornal que eu estou lendo.

Uma veia pipocava a testa da garota, o rapaz saiu correndo em direção de Brook e Usopp, ambos voltaram cantarolar e Chopper se uniu a eles.

* * *

Sanji e Zoro desembarcaram na ilha, ambos olharam em volta e só havia mato.

- Para que lado iremos?

- O que você escolher eu irei ao oposto.

O cozinheiro deu uma tragada em seu cigarro, a vontade que ele tinha de quebrar Zoro era tremenda.

- Seu idiota, você se perde num corredor com somente uma porta, imagina numa densa floresta.

**- O QUE?! Eu nunca me perdi!**

Zoro deu de ombros embarcando sobre a mata, Sanji ignorou o amigo e foi para o lado oposto, colocou as mãos no bolso um pouco irritado.

-Seu merda.

**OoO**

Zoro andava aleatoriamente pela floresta, ele parou por algum momento coçando a cabeleira verde, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Me parece que já passei por aqui...

Pensou por alguns momentos, deu um bocejo, uma pequena lágrima por causa do sono escorreu por um de seus olhos.

- Vou andar mais um pouco, talvez encontre uma árvore legal, não quero me incomodar com aquela bruxa.

O espadachim voltou a caminhar preguiçosamente pelo matagal, Sanji andava animadamente olhando vários pinheiros, ele rodopiava perto de cada um deles.

- Será que minha Nami-san, gostara desse... ou desse... ou aquele outro, que tarefa difícil, preciso encontrar o melhor!

O loiro pegou mais um cigarro de seu bolso ascendeu e continuou a andar pela mata, até que algo finalmente lhe chama a atenção, sua boca fica completamente na fora de um **O** perfeito, seu olho se iluminou ao ver um enorme pinheiro, com certeza a árvore mais linda que ele já tinha visto.

_- Certamente eu encontrei o pinheiro do amor!_

Sanji foi rodopiando até o gigantesco pinho, ele deixou um rasto de coração de fumaça, Zoro continuava a andar sem rumo, ele já estava ficando tenso em não chegar a lugar nenhum.

**- Está ficando tarde, em que lugar eu estou! Maldição!**

Atordoado começou a correr pela mata, após algum tempo já estava cansado, havia matado varias cobras, insetos, um grilo já havia pulado dentro de seu olho, quase cortou uma colméia de abelhas, relutante ele soltou um vasto grito.

-** Estou de saco cheio!**

O espadachim se agarrou a uma árvore e começou a escalar, enquanto subia um sorriso brotava em seus lábios.

- Hehehe com certeza daqui poderei avistar o pinheiro mais bonito, aquele cooker já era!

Enquanto isso no navio Usopp contava algumas estórias para os seus amigos, Luffy e Chopper estavam encantados com as incríveis aventuras do famoso Capitão Usopp.

- Vocês sabiam que eu já me encontrei com o Papai Noel?

O moreno e a rena foram para cima do narigudo com olhos curioso, Usopp deu um pigarro colocando a mão sobre a boca.

- Nos conte Usopp?!

- Como foi?

O atirador ergueu o dedo indicador e começou a falar num tom sério.

- Eu como capitão Usopp, Papai Noel tinha medo de mim, então ele nunca ousou a entrar na minha lareira, num certo natal, o velho já estava constrangido em nunca me dar o presente, ele tinha medo de cair no inferno por estar negligenciando a mim, ate que de minha janela eu o avistei subindo numa árvore... e vocês sabem o que ele estava fazendo?

Chopper abraçou Luffy com força, o capitão devolveu seu abraço a rena, os dois assustados perguntaram incrédulos.

- O que ele estava fazendo?

O narigudo arregalou os olhos tentando assustar seus amigos que engoliam seco, um ar de mistério havia se formado entre eles.

- Ele estava... arremessando os presentes de natal na minha lareira.

Os dois estremeceram, Luffy parou por um momento pensando em porque ter medo de arremesso de presentes, quando Chopper solta um enorme grito, sua patinha tremia apontada para a ilha, todos olharam para o lugar, Usopp, Luffy e Chopper começam a gritar juntos, havia uma sombra sobre as árvores, uma sombra humana, Luffy gaguejou:

**- P-pai Noel! PAPAI NOEL AQUI!!**

Os três começaram a gritar pelo seu nome, Nami e Brook que olhavam para ilha se entre olharam.

- Que diabos é aquilo?

- Yohohoho, parece o Zoro-san.

A sombra do espadachim se atirando entre a mata, fez soar mais gritos pelo Sunny.

**- ELE SE MATOU!!!**

Usopp chorava abraçado com Luffy, Chopper já estava desmaiado pelo convés, Nami tombou para trás não acreditando na ingenuidade de seus nakamas e na demência de Zoro.

* * *

Sanji estava preparado para chutar a árvore com força para que tombasse, mas um grito vindo dos céus fez o cozinheiro pular para trás, Zoro estavam com suas três katanas prontas para a lutar, ele deu um golpe certeiro cortando a árvore perfeitamente, ele sorriu satisfeito embainhando as lâminas quando um chute pega com tudo em sua cabeça, um galo brotou sobre seus cabelos.

- Mas que merda você está fazendo? Quem mandou você cortar o pinheiro do amor?!

- Eu avistei primeiro, esse pinho não é seu!

- Seu marimo de merda!

- Seu sobrancelha mágica!

A pouca luz aos poucos foi se dissipando, o dois se entre olharam, Zoro pegou o tronco do pinheiro colocando sobre os ombros, enquanto Sanji apoiava a ponta, e assim seguiram resmungando e brigado ate a balsa.

* * *

Nami e Robin arrumavam os enfeites para colocar na árvore, havia várias caixa de coisas que eles mesmos tinham feitos, Franky havia ajudado com alguns enfeites de madeira perfeitamente talhados, Usopp trazia vários pisca-pisca em seus braços, Luffy, Chopper olhavam animados e Brook tocava uma linda melodia de natal.

- Espero que aqueles dois não demorem muito.

Nami falava enquanto apoiava uma de suas mãos na cintura, foi justamente quando um enorme pinheiro era trazido por Zoro, todos olhavam encantados pelo o que ambos trouxeram, o cozinheiro veio logo em seguida ajeitando totalmente o pinheiro sobre o navio, os dois pararam um do lado do outro e falaram em um único som.

**- EU QUE TROUXE!**

**- EU QUE TROUXE!**

Antes que uma briga acontecesse Nami mudou de assunto rapidamente.

- Sanji-kun, você ainda tem que preparar o jantar, certo? Eu e a Robin não quisemos interferir em sua cozinha.

- Está tudo bem, Nami-swan, irei fazer um perfeito jantar natalino.

O Cozinheiro saiu rodopiando em direção a cozinha e fechou a porta com força, a navegadora sorriu satisfeita, voltou o foco de sua visão para Zoro analisando o estado lamentável do rapaz.

- O que diabos aconteceu com você?

Ele virou o rosto pouco se lixando para as palavras da garota.

- Nada demais.

Ela sorriu se afastando.

- Se perdeu como sempre, então vá para o banho, pois você está imundo.

- Tsc!

Enquanto Zoro rumava irritado para o banheiro, Franky e Robin colocavam os enfeites no pinheiro, ate que Nami intervém:

- Não há um jeito mais fácil de se fazer isso?

A morena pestanejou e soltou um sorriso animador, ela olhou para as caixa de enfeites e a árvore, posicionou-se e disse:

_- Cien Fleur._

Várias mãos brotaram das caixas ao pinheiro, as mãos da arqueologa faziam o trabalho rapidamente e perfeitamente, Luffy estava cada vez mais animado, Usopp com ajuda de Brook colocou os piscas-piscas, Chopper aproximou-se do capitão com uma estrela nas mãos.

- Olha Luffy, é para colocar no topo do pinheiro.

O moreno sorriu pegando a estrela da mão do doutor, esticou um dos braços até o mastro em que ficava presa as velas do navio, aproximando-se facilmente do topo do pinheiro colocando a estrela central, ele pulou ao lado de Nami satisfeito.

- Veja, ficou lindo, neh Nami.

- Aham. Usopp pode ascender as luzes.

O narigudo ligou o gerador ascendendo todas as lâmpadas da árvore, palavras e sussurros emocionados tomaram conta do navio, ate que Sanji abre a porta sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Wow, realmente ficou linda essa árvore... bem o jantar esta pronto Nami-san e Robin-chan pode vir apreciar a comida do amor!... e vocês seus idiotas podem vir também.

Todos entraram animados para a cozinha, um enorme banquete estava a espera de todos, simplesmente impecável, Luffy não perdeu tempo e começou se atracar na comida como se dependesse de sua existência, enquanto isso Zoro saia do banho enxugando os cabelos com uma toalha, parou por alguns segundos frente a árvore, admirado,sussurrou:

- Ótimo.

Algo lhe chamou a atenção olhou para a ponta do seu nariz que havia um floco branco, ergueu o olhar para o céu, flocos de neve bailavam pelo ar, ele não pode deixar de conter um tremendo sorriso, caminhou ate a porta da cozinha entrou coberto de neve.

- Ei pessoal está nevando.

Chopper arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo para fora, realmente estava nevando, Luffy pegou um enorme pedaço de carne e correu junto de Usopp para fora, os olhos do capitão fitava todo o navio embranquecendo com a neve, atirou-se sobre a neve rindo alto, todos os companheiros mais velhos sorriam com a felicidade dos mais novos.

- Navegadora-san, você sabia que iria nevar?

Nami piscou um dos olhos, mostrando a ponta de sua língua.

- Sim eu sabia.

Sanji estava animado escorado perto da porta da cozinha, aquele era o melhor natal de sua vida, Zoro pegou sua garrafa de sake e sentou-se no chão convés do navio rindo das travessuras dos amigos, Brook tocava uma música animada enquanto Franky dançava fazendo várias poses exuberantes, Luffy e Usopp guerreavam com bolas de neve, Chopper um pouco cabisbaixo foi até a extremidade do navio fitando o ceu um pouco angustiado.

- Será que o papai Noel morreu mesmo?

Alguns barulhos de guizos chamou a sua atenção, voltou-se para o horizonte seus olhos se arregalaram de tal maneira que parecia saltar de seu rosto, um trenó sobrevoava o céu, um senhor de vermelho com uma imensa barba branca sorriu para Chopper, e uma simpática risada soou em sua orelha, desaparecendo pelo horizonte.

**- O PAPAI NOEL ESTA VIVO.**

Ele coçou seus olhos com as patas, sorridente foi ate Luffy.

- O Papai Noel não morreu, Luffy!

- É claro que não Choppa.

Luffy ficou de em pé, ergue os braços e disse animado.

**- PESSOAL FELIZ NATAL!!**

Fim.

* * *

**AEW  
FELIZ NATAL PESSOAL!2009**


End file.
